Problem: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x-2y = 1$ $-12x-6y = 3$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-2y = 1$ $-2y = 4x+1$ $y = -2x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-12x-6y = 3$ $-6y = 12x+3$ $y = -2x - \dfrac{1}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.